BDxKO Fluff
by Spark Buster
Summary: Here's some fluff of my fav pairing! I kinda' ran out of Rated M ideas for these two, so here's to make up for not posting! BLAME SCHOOL! Anywayzz, Reviews please! Kisses! 3 Spark Buster


BDxKO Fluff

"Sweet Rims."

Breakdown growled as he saw Knock Out complimenting Optimus Prime; he felt heat and anger well up inside of him as the doctor did a wolf whistle. Breakdown couldn't help but feel this way, he liked Knock Out, and as more than a friend, he loved the way the medic would piss of Starscream, how he would freak out if someone –Starscream- would mess up his finish, and how he never really acted like a Con unless someone messed up his paint job, and if he was fighting an Autobot.

"You're real heavy duty, just like my friend here."

At the sound of those words, Breakdown knew it was his time to jump in, he fired a missile that Optimus managed to keep from destroying the museum; he noticed the blue motorcycle and yellow muscle car coming toward him, so he fired a missile at the yellow bot, making him roll, and the motorcycle as well, making them collide.

He looked at the roof and saw a familiar giant green shape jumping off.

Bulkhead.

Breakdown morphed as the green Autobot ran toward him and delivered a punch, a punch delivering all his jealousy. He watched as Bulkhead was sent backwards, and knocked into… Knock Out.

"_Frag, I'm screwed."_

Breakdown winced as he saw the two collide knowing he'd probably be missing a few wires in his circuitry when he and the good doctor got back onto the Nemesis.

After a few cycles, the two Cons saw Soundwave take off.

"And that, would be game," Knock Out transformed off to the streets, Breakdown following.

The two had managed to elude the Autobot, bridged back to the ship, and walked to the med-bay in silence.

Breakdown let his optics float to Knock Out's aft, a few dents, but other than that, it was still shiny, but he noticed the rest of the medic's backside; it had scratches, dents, and some chips in it.

"Sorry about knocking Bulk-for-brains into you," Breakdown tried to say normally, but it came out as a mumble.

"Mmhmm," Knock Out shot him a look- and not a happy and forgiving one.

As they held the awkward silence in the room, Knock Out began trying to fix himself.

"SLAG!" the medic cursed to himself as he tried to buff himself, but dropped the buffer.

"Need help with that?" Breakdown got up from his chair.

"No," the red mech snapped.

Ignoring the reply, the heavy mech grabbed the buffer, went behind the medic, and started buffing; placing the tool on Knock Out's aft.

"Mmm, what do you think you're doing?" although he tried to keep a serious and angry voice, Knock Out couldn't help but moan at his partner's actions.

"Helping," Breakdown replied sternly.

As Breakdown buffed, Knock Out turned to face his partner, placing his left servo over Breakdown's -the one that had the buffer- and guiding it around his body, wrapping his legs around Breakdown's waist.

Breakdown smiled as Knock Out lead his servo around his chasis, smoothening out the dents, knowing that he was getting closer to forgiveness.

When he was done buffing the medic, Breakdown pulled his partner closer, hands gripping the smooth, fine, shiny, and attractive red aft.

"Breakdown," Knock Out called.

"What is it?" the heavy mech brought his face closer to his partner's.

Knock Out shocked his partner by bringing their lips together; he wrapped his arms around Breakdown's neck and let his optics flutter.

Breakdown began kissing back, soft, yet passionate; their glossa's danced a fiery tango, letting their emotions run through.

"B-Breakdown," the medic breathed as they pulled apart.

"What is it, Knock Out?" Breakdown looked down upon his partner.

"W-Will you lay next to me, just for a while?" the automobile enthusiast asked.

"Of course."

With his large arms wrapped around Knock Out's waist, Breakdown lightly shifted his position so he was on the medic's left.

Knock Out laughed.

"What's so funny?" Breakdown raised an optic ridge.

"Your face! When you knocked that Autobot into me, your face was like, "Oh slag! I'm screwed!" the medic chuckled.

"Well, after having a two ton –or maybe even heavier- piece of junk being knocked into to you, you're in a good mood," Breakdown smirked.

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm with the mech I want the most," Knock Out snuggled into his partner's chasis.

"_What?"_

Breakdown thought his processor was glitched, was he hearing Knock Out right? _"I'm the one he wants to be with?" _Breakdown was semi happy, and confused.

"You don't feel the same way?"

Breakdown snapped out of his thoughts when he heard those words.

"N-NO! I do! I really do, it's just that-"

"You didn't think I'd feel the same way?" the medic finished.

"Y-Yes," the heavy mech sighed.

"Well, I do," Knock Out brought their lips together.

The two attacked each other's mouths; glossa's fighting for dominance, but when Breakdown's servos traced along the medic's interface panel, Knock Out pulled away.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but this is your punishment," Knock Out smirked.

"F-for what?" Breakdown's jaw plates dropped.

"Messing up my gorgeous armour!" Knock Out pretended to yell.

"But, I'm really sorry!" Breakdown pouted.

The medic kissed his partner once more and replied, "don't worry, your punishment won't be _that _long, at least you get to kiss me, right?"

"Right," Breakdown smiled and kissed his partner.

"Breakdown," Knock Out got up.

Breakdown watched as his partner began sorting paper work.

"I love you."

The medic plopped a kiss on Breakdown's cheek plate and skipped to do his work.

Breakdown smiled to himself knowing that this was the best night of his function, but of course, he seconded the thought as he pictured fragging Knock Out senseless.


End file.
